Collège Françoise Despair
by budewfan
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been accepted to Collège Françoise Dupont, the most prestigious school in France, as the Ultimate Fashion Designer. She finally has freedom from her constant tormentor, Chloé Bourgeois, and has a chance to make new friends. However, upon entrance, she suddenly wakes up in an empty classroom, and learns life here will be very different than expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**I have like 3 other stories that I'm working on, so don't expect too many updates. For reference: I started this chapter on April 6, so almost two months for this one chapter. Updates won't be regular.**

**Anyways, this is an idea I had for a crossover. I have all the victims, killers, and survivors planned out already, but not the cases themselves.**

**Story will follow Marinette's point of view the entire time.**

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont. The most prestigious school in Paris, where only those scouted by the school can get in. These students are accepted for showing great prowess in a field, and are given the title of Ultimate. Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood before the front entrance in awe; she lived just a bit down the street from the school, and she was finally accepted to it. Her father was so proud when she was accepted, especially considering it was his alma mater. He had graduated as the Ultimate Baker, and like every graduate, he was set for life. The best part, however, was that she was finally free from Chloé Bourgeois, who'd tormented her all throughout middle school.

"This is it, my new life starts now," she said to herself as she ascended the front staircase into the building.

Marinette woke up in a daze. Where was she? The baker's daughter looked around. She was slumped over a desk in the back row of a classroom, lit entirely by the interior lights. The windows had large metal plates bolted over them, leaving no sense of the time. On the desk in front of her was a note. It read:

MEET IN THE COMMON AREA AT 8 SHARP, TARDY STUDENTS WILL BE PUNISHED.

Marinette checked the clock, it was 7:45. She had 15 minutes to spare, so the designer got up and decided to explore the rest of the building. As soon as she stepped outside the classroom, she saw a crowd of students already waiting. Some were talking to each other, others were sitting by themself. Marinette figured these were her classmates, and she should probably introduce herself to them. She stepped out from the doorway, and realized the school was different than it should have been. There were more floors than before, five floors of classrooms visible towering above the main building, covered by a roof. Marinette figured she would investigate that later, and she went around to introduce herself to her classmates. She approached a redheaded girl with black glasses and a plaid shirt first.

"Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you," she introduced. The girl turned to face her with a smile.

"Hey Marinette, I'm Alya Césaire, the Ultimate Filmographer," the redhead responded, "What's your Ultimate talent?"

"I'm the Ultimate Fashion Designer. My biggest inspiration is the François Dupont graduate, Gabriel Agreste. I hope to work alongside him someday. Who's your inspiration?"

"I don't really have one. I just started recording stuff and found it enjoyable and somewhat natural. And why does your last name sound so familiar?"

"Maybe it's from my parents' bakery? Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?"

Alya gasped at the statement, "You're their daughter? Does this mean you can bake as well as them? Surely you must have picked up on their recipes."

"Y-Yeah, I know how to bake. I'd need the ingredients though, so it will be hard. Do you know anyone else here?" Marinette asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, I talked with everyone here already." Alya pointed towards the students as she described them: "See that kid with the blond hair and white shirt? That's Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien. He's the Ultimate Model. The kid he's talking with, the one with the red cap and headphones is Nino Lahiffe, the Ultimate DJ. Those two girls by that pillar, the one with the long black and purple hair is Juleka Couffaine, the Ultimate Guitarist, and the short blonde one is Rose Lavillant, the Ultimate Singer. The boy with red hair sitting under the stairs over there is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the Ultimate Illustrator, and the boy with the red jacket under the other staircase is Marc Anciel, the Ultimate Author. The big guy with the short haircut is Ivan Bruel, the Ultimate Poet. He actually writes song lyrics, but he's terrible at singing. The guy he's arguing with is Lê Chiến Kim, who goes by his last name. He's the Ultimate Athlete. The kid in green trying to stop the argument is Max Kanté, the Ultimate Mathematician. The girl riding around the perimeter is Alix Kubdel, the Ultimate Rollerblader. That girl hiding behind the pillar is Mylène Haprèle, the Ultimate Occultist. The girl with hair similar to yours is Kagami Tsurugi, the Ultimate Fencer. There's also a girl named Ondine who was looking for the pool, saying she was the Ultimate Swimmer."

"That's...a lot to take in all at once. At least none of them can be as bad as Chloé," Marinette muttered to herself.

"You mean Chloé Bourgeois? I've heard stories about her. She thinks she can get whatever she wants just because her dad's the mayor, like how conceited can you get?" Before the designer had time to respond, a soft voice that Marinette would recognize from anywhere rang out.

"Greetings everyone! I am the Ultimate Assistant, Sabrina Raincomprix. May I present to you...the beautiful, loving, one-of-a-kind Chloé Bourgeois, the Ultimate Lucky Student!" Everyone's heads turned to the classroom it came from, as the blonde emerged beside her crony like she was the center of the world.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered. Thankfully, before the blonde had a chance to say anything, a high-pitched voice rang out.

"Good morning class! Welcome to your new life at Collège Françoise Dupont!" Everyone turned to the front of the school, where a small teddy bear jumped up from behind a podium. Its right half was white and looked like your standard teddy bear, but its left half was black, had a wide, malicious smile, and a red eye that curved up from the nose to the ear in a jagged shape. "I am your headmaster, Mr. Monokuma!"

"Um, hello? I was making my entrance before you so rudely interrupted me!" Chloé complained in her snarky tone.

"And what do you mean by our 'new life' here?" Adrien questioned.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Agreste. You see, all of you are to live here in the school for the rest of your lives!" The ursine principal explained, earning a collective gasp from the students.

"What do you mean, 'the rest of our lives'?" Kim interrogated, his fellow classmates nodding in agreement.

"Exactly what it means. You are to remain here until you die. We have the means to sustain everyone here indefinitely, and more people beyond that. We know how you kids are nowadays. However, there is one way to leave. You just need to graduate!"

"Oh, so we need to take tests and do homework and take tests?" Rose inquired.

"No no no, Ms. Lavillant. Graduation here is just the tiniest bit different. You see, all you need to do...is murder one of your classmates!" A murmur rose among the crowd at the announcement.

"Uh, news flash," Alix spoke up, "I don't think there's anyone here who would rather kill someone than stay here." A few students nodded in agreement.

"An excellent observation, Ms. Kubdel, but how long will each of you be able to last before going mad?"

"This is stupid! You're the one keeping us here, you need to let us out!" Kim yelled, marching up to the podium. He grabbed Monokuma and throttled him.

"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is a strict violation of the rules!" Monokuma shrieked.

"Let us out, or you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye!" Kim continued. Monokuma fell silent, and a slow beeping sound started. "Well, what do you have to say?" he asked the bear. Suddenly, Alya's eyes widened in a look of realization.

"Kim! Get rid of that thing!" she yelled.

"What? Why?" the athlete asked.

"Just do it, throw it as far away from everyone as you can!" Alya replied urgently. Kim threw the beeping bear as hard as he could into the sky above the podium and ran back to join the rest of the student body. The inactive Monokuma had no sooner reached the peak of its arc when it exploded in a giant fireball. All the students gawked, their faces filled with a mix of awe and horror, as they felt the heat brush past them.

"Wh-What the?" Marinette stammered. Someone had almost died in front of her, for apparently breaking the rules. Before anyone else could add their thoughts, a familiar voice spoke again.

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, Mr. Kim, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Monokuma jumped up from behind the podium again, an angry expression on his face. "Before you decide to pull any stunts like that again, I'd advise you read the school rules on your e-Handbooks!"

"Bu-But you-you ex-" Kim sputtered in disbelief.

"Do you really think I'd do something like this and not have backups of myself? Plus how else am I supposed to be everywhere at the same time for helpful hints?" the bear inquired.

"How dare you try to kill us!" Chloé yelled, "I'm calling my daddy and he'll se-where's my phone? What did you do with my phone?" Everyone else realized at that moment that their phones were also missing.

"Do you really think I'd just let the government interfere? Your father, Ms. Bourgeois, will not be saving you. That goes for all of you too!" Monokuma announced, "There is a zero percent chance that someone will be able to break you kids out. If you want to know why, if you want to know what happened to your families, you just need to graduate! Well, this assembly has gone on long enough. Just holler my name if you have any questions! Class dismissed!" With that, the headmaster jumped back behind the podium to leave the students to ruminate over what had just occurred.

"We should probably read the rules, so we don't get killed by that psychotic bear," Max said after a few moments of silence. There was a general agreement from everyone, including Chloé, as 17 handbooks turned on. Marinette read through hers.

Daytime is at 7:00 and nighttime is at 22:00. At night, the cafeteria, gym, and pool will be closed and you will be prohibited from entering.

There is a mystery within this school. To aid you in the search, you will be allowed to roam most of the school at almost any time, with some restrictions.

More rooms will be available to search as time goes on.

If a student wishes to leave to the outside world, they must murder a classmate. Upon said classmate's death, the killer will become "blackened" and must get away with the murder.

Upon 3 students finding a body, the body discovery announcement will play. At this time, an investigation will begin. During an investigation, the "Truth Bullets" application of your handbooks will be unblocked, allowing you to collect evidence.

At the trial, students must find and vote for who they think the blackened is. If the blackened is found, they will be punished. However, if an innocent student is voted as the blackened, everyone except the blackened will be punished, allowing the blackened to graduate.

Violence against the headmaster is intolerable, and will result in swift punishment. This goes for the cameras as well.

The headmaster may add more rules as he pleases.

"This last rule seems stupid," Juleka muttered.

"Yeah, he can just do whatever he wants?" Nathaniel said incredulously.

"Forget it, not much we can do about it. For now, let's investigate the school to see if we can figure out this mystery," Alix said, "Let's go in groups of 4 or 5, how's that sound?" Most of the students nodded, but Chloé huffed in disdain.

"You can go do whatever you want, but I have better things to do. Sabrina, let's go," she beckoned. Sabrina obeyed,and the two went off to do their own thing. After their departure, the remaining students were split into 3 groups of 4 and 1 group of 3. Marinette was grouped with Alya, Juleka, and Marc, who were sent to investigate the front building with Mylene, Ivan, Nino, and Rose. The plan was for the latter group to check the upper floors while Marinette's group checked the lower floors, but only the first two floors were accessible, further progress impeded by metal bars. On the left side, each floor had 5 rooms, each room had a nameplate with one of the female students' names on it. Circling around from the room on the left to the right on the first floor: Chloe, Alya, Juleka, Marinette, Mylene, and on the second floor: Alix, Rose, Sabrina, Ondine, Kagami.

"Welcome to the student dormitories!" Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere, "This is where everyone has their own private rooms to do whatever they please! Ah, but there are cameras in there, just in case you decide to murder someone in their room."

"Wouldn't someone hear the murder taking place?" Juleka muttered.

"While that would normally be the case, each room is 100% soundproofed! Anything done in a room with a closed door will only be heard by people in that room!" Marinette shuddered at the thought. If someone tried to kill you in your room, nobody would be able to hear you scream. Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, the headmaster disappeared.

"I'd rather not think about the implications of that," Marc said, breaking the tense tone that had filled the air.

"Agreed, let's check the other side?" Nino added. The group left the girl's dorms and made their way across to the boy's dorms, which had only four rooms on the first floor: Adrien, Marc, Ivan, and Max, and three on the second floor: Kim, Nathaniel, and Nino. Not finding anything else, the groups reported back to the main commons, being the first to return. After a few minutes, the other groups returned as well, sans Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette and Nino took turns explaining their discovery before the now familiar high-pitched voice of Monokuma interrupted them.

"That's right! You all have dormitories! And your room keys are right here!" he screamed, pulling out keys attached to wooden blocks, "Come and get 'em!" Nobody moved, distrusting of the bear, before Adrien hesitantly took a step forward, convincing the others to do the same. After all the keys were obtained, Monokuma disappeared once more.

"Let's all go to our dorms after our meeting," Alix said, tucking her key into her hoodie pocket.

"But what about those other two girls?" Rose asked concernedly.

"Somehow, I feel Monokuma will get their keys to them. He does seem to be able to pop up anywhere, anytime," Adrien reassured.

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired.

"Myself, Nathaniel, Kim, and Ondine were exploring that half of the school," he said, pointing towards the left side from the front building, "And there's a cafeteria and kitchen there, stocked with food and cooking supplies. We were trying to calculate how long we could survive by rationing the food when he showed up. He explained that the food is restocked fresh every day, and while that answered one question, it opened up a whole bunch of others. The main one is: Who is rich enough to pull this off?"

"You've got a point dude, how many people had to be paid off for them to shut up about this, and how much were they paid?" Nino followed.

"I can't even imagine an amount so large, plus the extra construction, these handbooks, and fresh food every day. Whoever this was spared no expense," Marinette added.

"We'll have to think this through later. Anything else?" Alex questioned.

"Nope, just some empty classrooms. How did you three fare?" Kim asked.

"We found locker rooms, and they led to a pool, but the doors to the pool were locked," Kagami spoke up.

"I saw the pool a while ago, before we met Monokuma, and it was still locked then. Did you find out why?" Ondine asked, an odd urge in her eyes.

"Monokuma appeared there too," Max replied. "He said it was so nobody would lose track of time. Knowing your talent, he was most likely referring to you Ms…."

"Swigneur. Ondine Swigneur," the swimmer properly introduced.

"Anyways, he was likely referring to you."

"There was also a storage room, and it was filled with sporting gear. Some of it seems dangerous, namely the fencing swords, baseball bats, shot puts, et cetera. We should be careful of it," Alix reported.

"Calm down girl, do you really think anyone is actually going to kill another human being? Especially knowing others could be reprimanded if they get away with it," Alya replied.

"Do you really think everybody's going to agree?" Kim asked, "How do you know nobody's already trying to plot a murder? For all we know, everybody could be planning to kill anybody!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We don't know who's going to snap," Alix added, glancing around suspiciously, along with the other students.

"I vote we all go to our rooms and think it over in there," Marinette piped up.

"I second that," Kagami agreed. The agreement slowly spread throughout the group, and they all made their way to the dorms. It was before the boys and girls went their separate ways that Alix added one last idea:

"The rules say daytime is at 7 A.M., so I think we should all meet at the cafeteria by 7:30. Agreed?" All the students nodded, and they all retired to their rooms for the night.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** That's it for chapter 1. Like I said, I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but it's time for the Free Time Events. Leave who you want Marinette to spend her time with in your review, along with any other pointers you want to give.**

**This is also my first fanfiction that I'm publishing, so I would greatly appreciate any advice you have. Thanks in advance**

**-Budew**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to the few people who read this. I'm posting this update since I'm not motivated to work on this story right now, and if I do get that motivation back, I'll likely just re-upload it. I apologize to anyone who was interested, but I'll post another update announcing when I re-release it. Thank you for reading this one chapter.

\- budewfan


End file.
